1. Technical Field
This invention relates to drapery or curtain rods as used for supporting draperies or curtains with respect to windows in a dwelling house or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pats. 3,643,288, 3,713,473, and 4,782,554.
This invention utilizes a considerably stronger structure than the prior art which is achieved by a uniquely formed telescopic drapery rod and a cover portion engageable therewith which considerably reinforces the drapery rod and enables considerably longer lengths of drapery rods to be used without supports intermediate their end portions.